


Love Addict

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a symptomatic love addict...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Addict

He was a love addict.

Or at least, addicted to attention.

But Dave didn’t mind giving him that. Not when he could move that way. Not when he could smile so sinuously. Not when his jeans hugged him like that. He gripped the table tightly when Eridan laughed and clapped as his favorite song played, when he begged his “best lil friend Karkat” to come dance with him.

His eyes flicked to Dave when he spoke. Behind his shades, red eyes were boring holes in him, but he couldn’t see that. John, his best bro, looked remarkably worried.

"Dave."

"Hm."

"Dave."

"What?"

"You’re marking the table with your nails Dave."

Dave’s hands released the edge of the table, still watching Eridan as he and Karkat enjoyed themselves. He knew by the sly looks the skinny prettyboy was shooting him that he was soaking up this attention like a sponge in a swimming pool.

"Dammit…"

"Dave, you’ve been staring at Eridan for ten minutes like I stare at Gushers in the grocery store. Just… go dance with him already."

Dave looked at John, who looked remarkably sick of the Houston-raised boy’s shit.

"GO.", said John with a push.

Dave slipped away, moving closer and making Eridan’s eyebrows rise.

"Yo, Karkles."

"What Da-… I’m gonna go… sit with John."

Eridan stood with a cocked hip and a mocking frown, “Wwell noww ya done it. I wwas havvin’ fun.”

"Fuck your cute stammer, man."

Eridan blinked in shock, wondering if the bass had just grown heavier or if his heart was beating faster as Dave glared over his sunglasses.

"I think I can be a suitable replacement for Karkles. At least I’m closer to your height."

Eridan let his lips fade into a Chesire grin when he felt warm hands low on his waist, thumbs rubbing hips and light pressure guiding him to sway.

"Wwe’ll see, Strider.", laughed Eridan, "Wwe’ll see…"

Karkat and John were watching, shaking their heads.

"Are they dancing or fucking?", snorted Karkat.

"Uh, I’m pretty sure they’re doing something called toe the line."

"Pfft, they fucking pirouetted off that line- Hey, wait, where are they going?"

"I dunno, back there is just the smoking balcony and stuff."

"…Oh man."

Eridan grunted when his back hit the wall, hard. They had slipped out the back, down the steps and around the corner to an empty and unseen area. Eridan moaned silkily when his lips were claimed with harsh kisses and sharp nips; his hands tugging at Dave’s shirt earnestly.

"Let’s see if you can still move like that.", hissed Dave when he pulled away enough to attack Eridan’s throat.

This son of a bitch drove him up the wall. He was as cocky, selfish, and vain as Dave himself was, but he was fucking pretty, and seductive in ways Dave would never be.

And Dave wanted to have that for his own. His budding God Complex that lay dormant in the back of his mind told him he needed to have this all to himself. His own favorite disciple.

His favorite thing to wreck.

He bit hard, and Eridan gasped, hips bucking against the blonde.

"M-More."

Dave groaned quietly, happy to supply more rough touches and leave plenty of bruises and marks. Eridna pushed back at him, teasing and playing hard to get; Dave silenced him with another hard kiss and a firmer press against the wall.

Eridan smiled when they broke apart, “Someone’s excited.”, he cooed, reaching down to drag a finger over the front of Dave’s jeans cruelly.

The Strider felt his whole body shudder hard.

He buried his face into Eridan’s shoulder when the grinning tease toyed with him through his pants; the DJ’s hands moved to tug at Eridan’s skinny jeans, half desperation, half desire now.

"Oh my, feels a little too good, hm?"

"Fucking shit, Eridan."

"Fucking is a good wway ta fix it."

Eridan moaned when Dave bit him again before grumbling, “Well, if I was a little more prepared-“

Eridan reached into his own back pocket, “Luckily, I am.”

Dave arched his eyebrows high. Eridan held two things he probably should have expected, a condom and one of those little packets of lube you can get by the handfull at a sexshop or the right club.

"Damn."

Eridan kissed him again as there was the sound of skinnies being slid free of rounded hips.

Dave unbuttoned his pants as well, not liking the fact he had to take his hands off of the male in front of him to do so. He heard Eridan whimper into their liplock, and arousal spiked. he broke away glancing down and groaning.

Efficient little tease; long fingered too.

Probably plays piano.

Dave’s mind was shorting out now, his thoughts not making logical sense, and especially not when he felt his dick leave the sanctity of his boxers; or felt the familiar sensation of latex, or the stroke of a slick hand.

Excess was wiped on the wall. Dave’s hand went under toned thighs and lifted Eridan easily. The flexible boy leaned slightly, using fingertips to guide the head of Dave’s cock into him before he sagged against the wall that was scraping his back through his shirt.

Dave panted hoarsely, resisting the urge to just buck his hips and give this boy one hell of a ride.

"Dammit… Strideeeeeer.", whined Eridan quietly.

"Nngh…"

Eridan’s breathing was choppy, “God fuckin dammit Strider I wwon’t break noww come ON.”

"B-Be patient."

"I didn’t fucking tease you f’twwo hours for you ta treat me like some wwooed hussy."

Dave looked over his glasses, “What.”

"You heard me.", said Eridan with a smile, "I wwanted you."

Dave jerked his hips, hard. Eridan arched his back and moaned lewdly as his hips rolled as much as they could in his hold.

"You fucking made me wait."

"You’re the one wwho wwouldn’t make a movve."

"Oh, its on now."

Dave slid free of the tease, making Eridan hiss a swear as his feet hit the ground. With a sharp gasp, Dave had turned him, pulled him away from the wall, but still out of sight of people, and bent him at the waist.

Eridan’s hands were now against the wall instead, Dave’s hands on his hips.

"Hope you can stand."

Eridan choked on air when Dave’s hips pushed him back into the heat of Eridan’s body. His knees stuttered like they were going to buckle, but he locked them as his head hung and soft sound dropped from his open mouth.

Dave’s cheekbones were dusted with light red from arousal, and he licked his lips. This little boytoy wanted him, wanted him enough to use some downright dirty tactics.

He grabbed a handful of Eridan’s two-tone dyed hair and pulled hard, hilting himself into the writhing mass standing on barely steady legs. Eridan gave a soft cry, shivering and pleading under his breath.

Dave was happy to oblige. He was perfectly happy to bury himself deep in this sinuous little daydream-on-legs; this brazen boy who decided who he was going to have, by any means necessary.

"F-Fuck,  _Dave_ …”

"Mn, say my name more."

"Make me."

Dave’s hand left Eridan’s hair, letting the young man’s head droop as he panted hoarsely. That pale hand moved down, stroking fingertips over a lithe body until-

"DAVE!"

Dave squeezed, making a tremored moan slide from Eridan’s open mouth. 

The blonde was rough and merciless; the rhythm was as harsh as the basslines that made Eridan’s hips sway, and already the dancing tease was crying out, gasping Dave’s name and pleading for release.

Dave’s face had brightened considerably, his eyes at half mast.

"Ask nicely then."

"Fuckin please Davve, please.", whimpered Eridan, his body greedily swallowing every thrust as he pushed back against the blonde, " ** _PLEASE_**.”

Dave moaned softly at the tone of that plea, his pace speeding and making Eridan cry out regularly from the stimulation of the hand around his cock along with each deep thrust of Dave’s hips.

"Oh G-God, Oh God don’t stop pleasepleaseplease-"

Dave choked on his own sounds as Eridan tightened around him, the boytoy beneath the blonde just barely continuing to stand up as he shuddered and clawed at the wall he used as support. His voice was a constant through his orgasm, and Dave could have sworn that that was half the reason he came.

He slammed once, twice, thrice into Eridan before his body gave it up, Hands on Eridan’s hips once more and leaving bruised fingerprints on the skin.

They both panted quietly, before Dave pulled his hips back as his dick began to “loose interest”, as he preferred to say. The condom was slid off, tossed to the side as Eridan stood carefully and re-clothed himself.

Dave grabbed at Eridan’s lean arm, tugged him back for their lips to meet.

Eridan smiled into the kiss, sly as ever even with his hair a glamorous mess and his glasses still crooked. “I take it wwe’re doin’ this again?”

"That’s obvious."

They locked lips again, feeling desire prick at their minds again until…

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!"

"Wwhat’s wwrong noww Kar?", huffed Eridan as the kiss broke.

"You guys have seriously been back here playing tonsil hockey this whole… I smell blackberry. ERIDAN. YOU FUCKING DIDN’T."

"Wwell, wwe havve needs."

"You’re both depraved. Are you at least exclusive to each other or am I gonna have to hear about your weekly one nighters?"

Dave laughed, “I’m an asshole, but not a bastard. We can be exclusive, if he wants.”

"Like I said Strider, I didn’t spend twwo hours teasin’ ya for nothin’."


End file.
